Drabble ambigu
by Cereal Oats
Summary: Nggak tau harus ngetik apaan , yodah , hepi riding , dan mohon maap nggak ambigu banget (?) Mind to RNR? :3 #chap 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Hepi Reading

T

Romance Humor

Warn : GAJE ! OOC ! TYPO ! DLL

Arisa (Author) : Yak ! ini kumpulan drabble antara Hoozuki &amp; Hakutaku ~

1 . **Kapan lo pulang sih !?**

"Aduuuh , ni anak mana sih kok belom pulang juga !?" Bentak Hoozuki

"Ayaaang ~ gue pulang ~" Ucap Hakutaku loyo

'JDAAAAAR'

Lalu Hakutaku mati dengan ngenesnya /ga

2.** Kalo ga yakin , diyakinin !**

"Buat anak yuk" Ajak Hoozuki

"Ga yakin ah yang , takutnya nanti bukannya bikin anak , malah bikin genderuwo"

"Aah , diyakinin aja" (sambil narik Hakutaku ke kamar)

"E-EH !? TUNGGU ! NANTI AKU NGGAK LIAT FILM MAI CHAN !"

..

3\. **One on one itu di lapangan kan ?**

"Yang , ajarin aku main basket dong ! kan kamu kejuaraan basket terus !" Rengek Hakutaku ke Hoozuki

"Yang bener ah yang ? nanti kamu pingsan lagi ditengah tengah pertandingan" sindir Hoozuki

"Iih ! udah yok ! one on one aja !"

'tring'

"Oke" Hoozuki pun dengan cepatnya menarik Hakutaku ke kamarnya

"AYANG !? MAU NGAPAIN !? NANTI KAMARNYA BERANTAKAN"

4 .** Kamu kok mainin ochinchin aku terus ?**

\- Disaat 2 pasangan itu sedang melakukannya -

'tuing , tuing'

"aargh !" Hakutaku pun memendamkan kepalanya ke bantal

"Kenapa yang ?"

"Habis kamu daritadi nggak masuk sih ! cuman mainin ochinchinnya aku terus !"

"Oke"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" (Hoozuki memasukkannya)

4 . **Kali kali lo rantein gue napa !?**

"Yang"

"Hm?"

"Ke kasur yok"

"Yok?"

"Tapi yang .."

"Apaan?"

"Rantein aku dong"

"Oke"

"ta—"

5 . **APA MASALAHNYA SIH KALO CD GUE GAMBARNNYA KUCING PAKE LOPE 2 !?**

"Aku hard nih" Ucap Hakutaku

'sret' (ngebuka celana Hakutaku)

"AHAHAHHA !? GAMBAR MACAM APA INI !? YA AMPUUN ! SEPERTI DPNYA ARISA SAJA !"

"AAH ! TIDAAAK ! JANGAN LIHAAT!"

6 . **Gue kena sakit nih ..**

"Yang , aku sakit nih , sembuhin dong"

(Ngambil pocky)

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara ampuh untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih baik"

*BLUUUSH

7 . **Kamu tadi ngapain sama cewek yang bahenol !?**

\- School AU -

"Kamu tadi ngapain jalan sama cewek !?" Bentak Hoozuki

"A-ano senpai , i-itu- "

" Minta maaf gak !? " Hoozuki pun memojokkan Hakutaku

"Maaf , s-senpai"

"Kurang keras"

"MAA—" "UUHHMM !"

"..."

"UE..UEFAWS..UEFAWSHAN !" (Le.. lepas .. lepaskan !)

"Kau harus membayar semua ini !"

"A-aku tak punya uang !" Bentak Hakutaku

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan tubuhmu tentunya .."

8\. **KUCING !?**

"Yang , kamu tau shiro kan?"

"Iya"

"Dia kucing / anjing sih?"

"..."

"Kamu ngebayangin apa?"

"Nggak , cuman ngebayangin kamu lagi pake baju kucing terus tangannya dirante .."

9\. **The snows glows white in the festival ..**

"Yang , main roleplay yok" ajak Hakutaku sambil memakai baju Hiccup

"Oke .."

"Kamu jadi jack frost , aku jadi hiccup"

"Terus aku harus pake tongkat gitu?"

"yup!"

"lokira gue apaan ?"

"iblis"

"KAMU TERLALU POLOS , SEBAIKNYA AKU MENYERANGMU SEKARANG"

10\. **Standing** **, frozen ..**

"Hiks.." Isak Hakutaku melihat Hoozuki membeku diatas peti

"Kenapa ? kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku secepat ini ?" Tangisan Hakutaku pun membesar

"Jangan nangis yang , nanti dikatain cengeng lho"

"S-siapa itu !?"

"Ini gue yang , suami lo"

"Hiks , ta-tapi .. aku kan nangis gara gara kamu pergi begitu aja"

"Enak aja , gue masih setia ama elo"

"Janji?"

"Tentu"

Hakutaku dengan paksa tersenyum .. tentunya masih ada sebulir air mata di pipinya

'cup'

"Jangan menyerah , mungkin suatu hari nanti kamu juga bakal ketemu aku"

"Oke .."

11 . **And your'e gonna hear me .. AAAAH !**

"Rooooaaar , roaaar , roaaaar! "

"Kamu lagi nonton apaan ?" Tanya Hoozuki yang tiba2 lewat

"Katy perry , yang judul lagunya Roar"

"Coba kamu gayain sambil nyanyi"

"Berarti aku harus pake kostum ini dong?"

"Iyalah , dan kamu ga boleh paje celana dalem , soalnya kan ceritanya ini harimau"

\- . - . –

"Mulai.."

"Roaar , rooaar , roaaar , roaaar !"

"I've got a eye of the tiger and fire , dancing to the fire , coz' i'am the champion , and you've gonna hear me—"

Lalu..

"AAAAAA !"

(Hoozuki masukin jarinya ke lobang Hakutaku)

12 . **ROLEPLAY RIREEEEEEEEEEEEEN**

"Hei bocah , apa yang kau lakukan ? cepat kesini ?"

"Ah-ano , Heico .. ah ,, etto"

"Cepat"

(jalan ke Hoozuki / Heicho)

'Apa yang aku lakukan !? kenapa aku malah jadi deg degan gini ?"

(Hoozuki ngiket tangan Hakutaku pake dasi)

"A-apa yang kau lakukan !?"

"Yakin kau tak tau?"

"Serius ! apa yang terjadi padamu?"

(Niban Hakutaku / Eren)

"Naa , menurutmu .. aku itu gimana , Eren?"

(sambil ngejilatin)

"Ahh, Ya-yamete.."

"fufu"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

13 . **What does the gay's say !?**

"Ning ning ning ning ning nining nining"(Hoozuki)

"Kamu ngapain?" (Hakutaku)

"Gaya"

"Kok gitu?"

"Nggak tau sih ..."

"Eh , itu yang judul lagunya What does the gay's say ya?"

"..."

13 . **Drama cd yaoi ?**

"Yang , aku baru dapet vcd , yang isinya drama2 gitu"

"Oh , yaudah , kalo mau nonton , ayok , aku juga penasaran isinya apaan"

\- Saat nonton -

"Buset , taunya isinya ginian" ucap Hoozuki sambil masang muka pucet

"Tapi aku mau melakukannya"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau melakukannya .."

"..."

"Aku hard"

(Langsung nyerang Hakutaku)

-**TBC**-

(A / N : ) YAK ! GUE SELESE , BTW INI OOC BANGET SUMPAH , AHAHAHAH , NYELESAINNYA PAKE NONTON DMMD PULA , AH SUDAHLAH , YANG PENTING SAYA UDAH SELESE ..

Btw .. Mind to RNR ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 ! ~

* * *

14 .** Hujan **

"Kamu sebenernya cinta aku / enggak sih !?" Tanya Hakutaku ditengah hujan yang deras

" Emm ..s-soal itu .. a—"

" Kamu benci aku kan !? hiks ! " Dengan lebaynya , Hakutaku pun berlari menerobos hujan

'Hoozuki jahat ! apa sih maumu !?' Batinnya . (Arisa : Btw emang di akhirat ada hujan ? / Hakutaku : Ini kan highschool AU bego )

\- Di rumah Hakutaku –

"Hiks .. jahat .." Tangis Hakutaku di pojok kamarnya

"HAKUTAKU ! " Teriak seseorang dari luar rumahnya , tunggu , dia tau suara ini

" Hoozuki !? cepat masuk ! " Ajak Hakutaku

"Hakutaku .. "

" Bakayaroo ! kau ke sini hanya demi aku ?" Oceh Hakutaku sambil mengeringkan rambut Hoozuki

" Emm .. soal tadi .. "

" Ya ?"

" A-aku takut menyentuh mu .. ka-karena kalau jika sekali saja aku menyentuh mu .. rasanya—"

" Kenapa ? " Hakutaku memiringkan kepalanya

" Rasanya .. aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih jauh .. " Dengan kepala tertunduk dan muka merah padam , Hakutaku pun nyomot langsung

" Yaudah .. cium aku !" Hakutaku menyodorkan bibirnya

" E .. "

"Hmm ?"

" Baiklah .. " Hoozuki pun mencium bibir Hakutaku sekilas , dengan perasaan yang tercampur aduk , dan authornya juga nggak tau gimana rasanya , Hoozuki kembali mencium bibirnya Hakutaku .. kali ini tapi bukan sekilas , lebih kasar .. dan .. hot (?)

" Karena aku sudah melakukannya , jangan harap malam ini kau bisa tidur , Hakutaku .. " Seringai Hoozuki di tengah kegelapan .. terlihat sangat menyeramkan .. hii

" A .. EEEEHHH !?

15 . **Pancake**

" Masak yok yang ?" Tanya Hakutaku

"Oke .. masak apa ?" Tanya Hoozuki balik

" Masak pancake yok ?"

" ... "

" Gimana ? "

" Kamu aja deh yang jadi pancakenya .. " Hoozuki pun menindih Hakutaku lalu .. menumpahkan segala hiasan untuk kue ke dada , bahkan sampe anunya Hakutaku

" Are you ready ? "

16 . **Oppai**

" Beb , kira2 kalo gue punya oppai lu bakal ngapain ? " Tanya Hakutaku

" Putus "

"Ehh .. kok gitu ? " Hakutaku pun merengek ke Hoozuki

" Gue lebih suka bentuk lo yang kayak gini , karena lo adalah Hakutaku yang gue cintai " Ea , so swit .

Blusshh—

"A .."

" C'mon baby .. " Hoozuki dengan sigap menarik Hakutaku ke kamar

17 . ***LX**

" Punya barang bekas yang—"

" Mas nya ganteng deh , aku serang ya"

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAA ! " Teriak Hakutaku

18 . **Fortune Cookie **

Hakutaku , seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun , telah mendapat fortune cookie dari temannya , Momotaro .

"Hah ?"

Isinya : Besok , dan seterusnya , kamu nggak bakal bisa jalan

Ini mah bukan fortune cookie lagi namanya .

20 . **Crossdresser **

" Ayang ~ liat aku deh ~ " Rayu Hakutaku

Saat Hoozuki menoleh , betapa kasihan hidungnya .. karena melihat Hakutaku dibalut (?) oleh baju maid dan ada coklat yang berceceran di sekitar tubuhnya .

Okesip , serang sono

21 . **Yup***

" Yang ,, itu apa ? " Tanya Hoozuki yang tiba2 lewat

Melihat Hakutaku sedang makan sebuah permen khenyal (?)berwarna pink &amp; putih

" Yup* " Jawabnya

" Bagi dong "

" Gamauuu .. ini makanan kesukaanku ! " Hakutaku pun memakan satu

" Kalo gitu .. " Hoozuki pun mencium bibir Hakutaku , yang tadi sedang mengunyah

" Mfffhhhh ! " Bentaknya

Hoozuki pun melepaskan ciuman absurdnya ..

" Aku dapat .. " Dan ia pun mengunyah yupi hasil colongannya ..

22 . ** Rumah Hantu **

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! " Teriak Hakutaku saat melihat hantu

" Berisik .. " Protes Hoozuki

" I-i-itu kan serem .."

Dan—

" IBUUUUUUUUU ! " Teriak Hakutaku lagi saat melihat hantu lagi .

Oke .. sekarang posisi mereka sangat ambigu .. Hakutaku yang memeluk Hoozuki dengan kaki diangkat

" Fufufu .. "

Jangan tanya kenapa mereka nganunya di rumah hantu ya ..

23 . **Souzo Forest AU**

" Kapan ya aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini .. " Kata Hakutaku sambil menutup bukunya

" Ano.." Kata seorang pemuda yang mengetuk pintu rumah Hakutaku

" A-a.. ga-gawat !" Hakutaku pun segera berlari , tapi salahkan bajunya yang kampret , ia jadi kepeleset cuman gara2 bajunya panjang banget

" Sumimasen ?" Hoozuki pun melirik kedalam rumah Hakutaku

" J-jangan masuk ! kalau kau melihat mataku , kau akan menjadi batu ! " Ucapnya ketakutan

Lalu Hoozuki pun mendekat

" Tenanglah .. coba kau dengarkan ini .. " Kata Hoozuki dan memasangkan 1 pasang earphone ke telinga Hakutaku

Seketika Hakutaku pun merasakan indahnya dunia ..

Karena yang diputar adalah .. BLDC /plok

**-TBC –**

* * *

( A/N : ) HUWAAAAAAAAAAA ~~ AKHIRNYA APDET –SSU ~~ AWALNAY RIE NGGAK TAU LOH HARUS NGETIK APA , YA BODO LAH .. YANG PENTING UDAH APDET .. RNR YAH


	3. Chapter 3

Eyy setelah 1 tahun ga update :v akhirnya diriku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan drabble ini wwwww

Udah gausah basabasi w

Happy reading :* /kimopls

24 . **Voli **

"Hyat !" Dengan badassnya hakutaku mensmash (kata ayah saya bilangnya gitu) , toss dari Momotaro

Hoozuki yang dibelakang terlalu fokus ..

Ya fokus

Ke dua benda kenyel punya hakutaku

25\. **Piijet urut**

"Ahhn hoozuki terus—ah !"

"Dikit lagi njing sabar-"

"Ah—mhhn ! H-hoozuki pelan pelan"

"…."

"Ahhh!"

*krek*

"Nah selese tuh pijetnya"

26\. **Saniwa bego**

Di tengah pencarian H*kata , sang pedang tantou SR ,, Hakutaku yang menjadi saniwa berniat untuk mengakhiri ekspedisinya setelah boss mode

Namun saking begonya malah pencet lanjut

"Pantesan saniwa kita sama pacarnya aja takut"Bango*

"Maksud lo bego ?" Geisha

"Lah emang bego kali ?" Gao

"Kakkakka gausah Tanya kali w"

"Lah maksud lo ama pacarnya takut apaan" kakaknya geisha

"Kan kalo pacarmua pulang dianya selalu ditindih terus di .. yah gitu" Papa

"HEH KALIAN APAANSIH"

*nama disamarkan untuk kepentingan bersama J

27\. **Rubah**

"Yaa yaa aruji sama akhirnya pulang" Ucap rubahnya yang punya rubah mirip kaneki (?)

"Iya ahah setelah sekian lamanya aku pulang~" Jawab Hakutaku sambil mengelus rubah tersebut

"Ne hakutaku , itu apa?" Tanya Hoozuki

"Oh ini ? Rubah punyanya pedang kesayanganku" Jawabnya dan mengangkat rubah tersebut dari pundal yang punya sambil memperlihatkan ke hoozuki dan tersenyum manis

Yang punya muncul semburat merah tipis

'awas lo ntar kalo penghuni citadel udah pada tidur gue sadoin'

28\. **SIF**

"Dancing stars on me ~!" Hakutaku yang lagi sibuk main medley event N*co saking susahnya tiba2 dapet good

"SYALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN GOOD" dan bangkenya Hakutaku di akhir result mendapatkan rank a yang mungkin haya 1 rhythm lagi mendapatkan rank s dan goodnya hanya 1

"Anjay ini-" Dengan kesal ia membanting hp tersebut dan itu hpnya punya Hoozuki

Tepat setelah hp tak berdosanya di banting . Hoozuki pulang . Membawa jas . Dengan aura bener2 ga enak .

Mampus

-TBC-

U-UDAHAN SAMPES INI DULU YAH- AKU GAADA IDE LAGI TOLONG AHAHAAHHAHA UDAH YA UDAH JANGAN GEBUKIN KARENA ADA TKRB NYASAR AHAHAHAHAHA

Aku nggak maksa kalian review , tapi kalo yasashii emang silahkan :)))) . KisaKeNN kubur diri bhai


End file.
